


You and Me are the Lucky Ones

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Force India threeway. PWP, angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me are the Lucky Ones

It’s Jules’ idea in the first place. Nico’s not sure how he’s quite so cocky; he’s only a reserve driver after all, but things like that never seem to bother Jules at all. So that’s how they end up in Nico’s hotel room, all three of them, kissing in a heap on the bed. Paul has his hands in Jules’ hair, and Jules is pushing back hard against him, and at the same time, he’s holding onto Nico, who’s trailing a line of kisses up Jules’ chin. Nico skirts his hand around the bulge in Jules’ trousers, making Jules groan into Paul’s open mouth.

It’s not long before all three of them are naked. Jules is lying on his back, his head resting on Nico’s lap. Nico watches, fascinated, as Paul licks Jules’ cock from the base to the tip, using the flat of his tongue, his hands spreading Jules’ thighs. Nico’s stroking Jules’ face, his fingers tracing the dark stubble of his jaw, the softness of his lips. Groaning, Jules grazes his teeth over Nico’s thumb, his eyes half-closed.

When Paul starts to lightly finger Jules’ hole, it makes Jules convulse with pleasure and Paul tells Nico to hold him still so Nico gets his hands on Jules’ shoulders and tells him that it’s ok, that they’ll be gentle. Paul glances up at Nico and Nico feels his stomach flip oddly, the look on Paul’s face is so serious, so intense. Then the moment is over and Paul goes back to tonguing Jules, two fingers gently pushing into his tight arse.

“Please fuck me,” gasps out Jules, making Paul smile.

“There’s no rush. We have to make sure you’re ready for both of us.”

Jules groans, and Nico’s eyes open wide. Paul looks up at him and Nico nods, almost imperceptibly, feeling the blood rise in his cheeks.

Paul’s pushing three fingers into Jules now, spreading them as wide as he can. Nico bends forward and takes Jules in his mouth and as he’s sucking, he sees Paul watching him and it makes him want to - what? - to put on a good show, to let Paul see how good he is at this? He needs Paul’s approval in a way he doesn’t need anyone else’s right now. He feels like he needs to take charge of Jules to prove his masculinity or his power or something.

Paul spits onto his hand and rubs his palm over his cock. He lines himself up with Jules’ arse, pushing in a little way. He lays a steadying hand on Jules’ stomach, the muscles taut as Jules squeezes his eyes shut, gasps unsteadily. Nico takes Jules’ hand, strokes his hair. As Paul pushes slowly in, Nico lays kisses all the way down Jules’ chest, their fingers tightly intertwined.

When Paul is finally all the way in, he rests for a moment, letting himself enjoy the tightness around his cock, giving Jules time to adjust to the stretch. Then he begins a slow, steady rhythm into Jules, who groans and puts a hand round his own cock, thumbing the slit.

Paul pushes a finger in alongside his cock. The angle is awkward, Nico can see that, but every movement Paul makes is so precise, almost graceful. He can see Jules’ hole, stretched, clenching around Paul, around his finger and his cock. When Paul adds another finger, Jules groans and says he’s too full already, there’s no way he can take another finger, Nico strokes his face, kisses his cock, tells him to be good. Paul continues to stretch Jules, scissoring his fingers each time he pushes in.

It’s not an easy position to get into, but eventually they manage. Jules sits in Paul’s lap, Nico lying under him and as Paul pulls out, Nico puts his cock next to Paul’s. He feels a shock of electric run through his veins as they make contact and he realises it’s the first time they’ve touched since this whole thing started and it’s sort of ridiculous that their first touch is like this. Jules’ hole is open, wet with Paul’s saliva, and as Paul and Nico push up as one, they slowly they begin to fill Jules, who falls back limply into Paul’s arms, his eyes rolling wildly. He calls out in French, words neither of the other two understand, and Nico kisses him on the neck.

When he looks back up, Paul is staring at him over Jules, and in a flash, Nico understands that Jules may as well not be here, that he’s just a catalyst for something that can never be. Fucking other drivers, that’s one thing, but what he feels for Paul, it’s more than that, and maybe Paul feels the same, but it’s impossible, impossible, nothing like that could ever happen, so Nico shuts his eyes and concentrates on the ridiculous tightness of Jules around his cock, around Paul’s.

Paul has Jules’ cock in his hand, squeezing tightly, the other clasped around his waist, holding him steady, and their mouths are pressed together and when Paul comes, it triggers Nico’s own orgasm and they both groan, feeling the pulse of the other’s cock next to them, filling Jules’ arse. They pull out gingerly, first Paul, then Nico, and they fall on the bed next to each other and Nico tries to avoid Paul’s eyes, tries to focus on Jules, who is lying between them, his mouth open and eyes wild with lust. His cheeks are flushed and he grasps at his cock, pumping it erratically.

Paul laughs shakily, this whole thing is so ridiculously intense, and pushes Jules’ legs up to his chest, his hole twitching. Paul settles down between Jules’ thighs, pushing one finger easily into Jules’ gaping hole, the over-sensitivity making Jules draw his breath in sharply and grind his hips into the bed.

“Keep your legs up,” instructs Paul, adding another finger, as come begins to leak from Jules’ hole. Nico takes Jules in his mouth, and it only takes a few seconds before Jules comes with a low groan, his arsehole clenching wildly around Paul’s fingers, and Nico’s throat is filling and he gags a little, making some dribble from his mouth. Jules pulls Nico’s head to him, kissing him wildly, and Paul reaches up and pushes his fingers into Nico’s mouth, and Nico runs his tongue along them, tasting his and Paul’s come mixed with Jules’.

They fall asleep, a tangled heap of limbs, and Nico wakes in the night to find his hand in Paul’s and he tries to tell himself it doesn’t mean anything, that compared to what they did earlier, there’s no particular intimacy to it. He squeezes Paul’s hand and Paul whines in his sleep and turns his back to Nico, breaking their grip. Nico tucks his hand up under the pillow, flings his other arm around Jules, who pushes back into him. Nico falls into a troubled sleep, and when he wakes, it’s light, Jules sleeps on beside him, and Paul’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> force india threeway. pwp. angst.
> 
> disclaimer: none of this happened.   
> rating: black flag
> 
> i always welcome constructive criticism, kind comments and gentle nagging to write more. if you find any errors, whether they are language-based, factual or formatting, please do let me know.


End file.
